It All Comes Back
by EonAce
Summary: Ace's memories return to him, but not all goes well when certain memories resurface.
1. Chapter 1

**It All Comes Back**

**Description: As a character in UBE Chief's **_**The Gravity of Darkness**_** and Arcane-Boomeus' **_**A Strange Love Part 2**_** and **_**It Gets Stranger**_** stories, I needed a bit more background. Here is the result.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Nintendo, Game Freak, or the characters Arcane-Boomeus created. I only own my characters.**

**Note: Just in case you ask, yes, I am the one who had the original idea for Ace and gave it to UBE Chief for use in his story **_**The Gravity of Darkness**_**.**

**This story takes place during the events of the story **_**It Gets Stranger**_** written by Arcane-Boomeus.**

**Rated: M**

Chapter One: Memories.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~Ace - 10 years old~~~~~~~~~~**

"Dad, c'mon I wanna see!" I said, pulling my dad's arm.

He laughed. "Alright, fine."

I smiled and ran towards the living room. "C'mon, hurry!"

Dad laughed. "Slow down! Your present's not going anywhere."

As he said this, I rounded the corner and was jumped by an Eevee.

"AAH!" I yelped as I fell to the floor, the Eevee licking my face.

Dad walked in "Or maybe it is."

Mom looked up. "Sorry, I couldn't hold her. She's just so hyper."

I laughed. "Get her off, it tickles!"

Dad lifted her off me, and mom said "So, how do you like her?"

"I don't like her." I said with a frown.

She frowned and I perked up, saying "I LOVE HER!"

They both laughed and dad said "What are you going to name her?"

I thought for a minute.

"Jessie." I said with a grin on my face.

He set Jessie down beside me and mom said "That's a nice name."

I smiled and scratched Jessie behind her ears, then suddenly, the world went white.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~Ace - Present day~~~~~~~~~~**

I woke up beside Megan - who was still sleeping - and sighed.

"They're coming back." I said as I sat up. "It's all coming back."

Megan sat up. "What's coming back?"

"Huh? Nothing…" I said with a start.

"C'mon, you can tell me." She said as she wrapped her arms around me.

I slid out of her grip and stood up. "The memories, they're all coming back."

"Oh…was it bad?" she asked with a frown.

I slid on my jeans and shirt. "No, good actually," I said, starting to walk to the door.

Megan grabbed my arm. "Where are you going?"

I slid my arm out of her grip. "Taking a walk, I need some time to think."

"I'll go with you," she said, sliding on her gown.

I turned my head to the side and said, "Alone."

She frowned. "But…"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." I said as I walked out the door.

I bumped into Grace on the way out.

"Good morning." She said with a smile.

"Morning," I said, trying to slide past her.

She moved in front of me saying "Where are you off to?"

"Just gonna take a walk."

She kept moving in front of me as I tried to slide past.

"Oh yeah? Why?" she asked, giving me a suspicious stare.

"Do I really need a reason?"

"Yes, you do."

I crossed my arms. "Just need some time to think."

"About what?"

I frowned. "Nothing you need to worry about."

At this point I knew she could tell I was uneasy about something.

"You know I can read your mind, may as well tell me."

I thought to myself _"Busted."_

"_Damn right," _she projected.

"Fine. My memories, they're coming back."

She frowned. "Let me guess, bad?"

I shook my head. "Not yet. I know bad will come though, not all memories are happy-go-lucky."

She nodded and let me past. "You sure you'll be ok alone?" she said with a worried look on her face.

"You know me, I can handle myself."

She nodded and I walked out the door, closing it behind me.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~Megan~~~~~~~~~~**

I walked out into the hall and bumped into Grace. "And where are you off to?" she asked.

I frowned. "I'm following Ace; I don't want him getting into trouble."

Grace crossed her arms. "I understand you're concerned, but Ace can handle himself."

I shook my head. "His memories, I have a feeling they'll get him into more trouble than he can handle."

Grace frowned. "You need to stay here and take care of Abby. Ace will be fine, trust me."

I nodded and went to go check on Abby.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~Ace - 12 years old~~~~~~~~~~**

I smiled at Jessie - now an Espeon - and said, "You're the best partner at trainer could possibly have."

She smiled. "Espeon, on, eon."

I laughed. "I really wish I could understand what you're saying."

Just as I said this, a man in a suit walked up to me and said, "Hey kid, I heard you say you wish you could understand what your Pokemon is saying."

I nodded and he said, "Well then, give this a try."

He handed me a device that looked like half a headset.

"What is it?" I asked.

He just laughed. "Try it on!" he replied.

I clipped it to my ear and said, "Now what?"

"Well, little Espeon, try speaking to your master," he said.

"I can always speak to my master! He just can't understand me..." Jesse replied with a little huff.

I was amazed that I heard this instead of her usual speech.

"I…I understood you!"

Jesse looked amazed. "You can?" she asked, and I nodded.

The man laughed. "Keep it, just for showing me that it works."

I smiled. "Thank you SO MUCH!"

"My pleasure, good luck on your future battles." He said as he walked away.

I smiled and Jessie said "So, you can really understand what I'm saying?"

I turned to her and scratched behind her ears.

"Every word," I replied.

She smiled. "Yay! Now we can actually have a decent conversation!"

I laughed then heard something that sounded like somebody yelling. I ran to the sounds of cursing and angry yelling and saw a trainer beating an Umbreon, kicking it as it whimpered and squirmed on the ground.

"YOU'RE WEAK, STUPID…FUCKING…ANIMAL! WHY CAN'T YOU DO ANY FUCKING THING RIGHT!" he roared as he beat the poor creature.

I felt a huge surge of rage wash over me and ran to the trainer, tackling him to the ground."What the FUCK do you think you're doing?" I shouted as I shook him and punched his face.

"Get the fuck off me!" he replied, shoving me off. "Why are you defending that piece of CRAP? It DESERVES to die for being so WEAK!"

At this point I was completely blinded by rage. I got up, punched him so hard that I saw a small amount of blood spurt from his mouth.

"I WON'T let you harm that poor Umbreon!"

"Poor? It's fucking PATHETIC!" He spat at the Umbreon and I punched him square in the face. He roared and tackled me to the ground, punching me hard in the face. I started to lose consciousness when suddenly he started floating off me.

"Wha?" I said as I sat up and turned to look at Jessie, whose eyes were glowing. Right then I realized she was using Psychic to lift the trainer off me.

"Don't EVER touch my trainer!" she said angrily as she slammed him into the ground.

I got up and he rolled over, opening his eyes to see me and Jessie standing over him.

"Ugh…AH! NO! Don't hurt me! I'm sorry; I shouldn't have been so uncaring. PLEASE don't kill me!"

I spat in his face and said "Ace, remember the name."

He got up and ran away. I walked over to the beaten Umbreon and picked it up. "We need to get him to a Pokemon center," I said. Jessie nodded and we ran to the nearest center. We walked through the door and immediately Nurse Joy ran up.

She gasped at the sight of the beaten and bloody Umbreon. "Oh my God. What happened?"

I looked at her and said, "He was beaten by his…former trainer. Can you help him?"

She nodded and I handed the Umbreon to her. She carried him into the emergency room and I sat down and waited.

**~~~~~~~~~~Two Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~**

Nurse Joy came out of the emergency room and walked to me.

"How is he?" I asked, in a worried tone of voice.

She smiled. "He's resting right now; he should be fine in a couple hours. I'm worried about what happens when he's better."

"What do you mean?"

"He has nobody to take care of him."

"I'll take him." I said with a smile on my face.

She smiled and said "Good, I don't know if he'll be very comfortable with you though. Pokemon that have been beaten by their trainers tend to be…hostile to humans."

I nodded. "Don't worry. If he's anything like that, Jessie and I will turn him around."

She smiled. "Thank you, not many trainers are as caring as you."

I smiled and everything went white.

* * *

**Please review, as this is my first story and I want to see what I can make better.**

**EonAce**


	2. Chapter 2

**It All Comes Back**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Nintendo, Game Freak, or the characters Arcane-Boomeus created. I only own my characters.**

**Rated: M**

Chapter 2: An Old Friend.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~Ace - Present day~~~~~~~~~~**

I opened my eyes to see a female Espeon pokemorph leaning over me.

She giggled. "Oh good, you're awake."

"Yeah." I said as I sat up and scratched my temple.

"How long was I out for?"

"About an hour. I found you lying here so I stayed to make sure you were ok when you woke up."

"Thanks."

She smiled. "So, what's your name?"

"Ace." Her ears suddenly perked up.

"Did you say…Ace?" I nodded.

"Oh my god…I thought you were dead."

Tears built up in her eyes and she hugged me.

I looked confused "Um…?"

She let go. "You don't remember me do you?"

I thought for a moment. "No, no I don't."

"I'm not surprised, I didn't look like this when we first met."

"First met?" I said, a curious look on my face.

"Kat ring a bell?"

"Not re-" I was cut off by a sudden flash of pain in my temple, then I blacked out.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~Ace - 15 years old~~~~~~~~~~**

"God damn it!" I yelled as I left the Pokemon League. "How could I lose!"

Jessie walked up. "Hey, don't beat yourself up about it. Everyone loses sometimes."

"But I was so close!" I punched a tree beside me.

Tramp - The Umbreon I had saved before - had been walking beside me.

"Chill out dude, it's just one loss." He said in a somewhat uncaring voice.

"Don't you have any respect at all?" Jessie snapped. "He saved your life, for Arceus' sake!"

"Hmph, I could have handled myself."

"You and I both know that isn't true."

"Whatever."

I stopped walking.

"Ace?" Jessie said as she walked back to me.

"I smell smoke." I bolted around the corner and saw several people crowded near a house that was on fire.

"What's going on?" I asked as I ran up to a firefighter.

"There's a girl trapped on the second floor. We tried to save her but we couldn't even get close."

I nodded and ran to the house.

"Where do you think you're going?" The firefighter yelled.

I ignored him and entered the house.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~Jessie~~~~~~~~~~**

I gasped as I saw Ace run into the burning building.

"Crazy fool." Tramp said as he ran up beside me.

"We gotta help him!"

Tramp sat in place. "No, you do. I'm not gonna kill myself to save that fool."

"How could you be so uncaring!" I ran into the house.

**~~~~~~~~~~A few minutes later~~~~~~~~~~**

"Hang on! I'll get you out!" I heard Ace yell as I ran up the stairs.

"Ace!"

"Jessie? What are you thinking? You could be killed!"

"And you could be too, without my help!"

He nodded. "Ok, can you use psychic to move these boards?"

I nodded and did so.

"Ok stay here, I'll get her." he said as he ran into the burning room and, not a minute later, coming back out with an unconscious girl in his arms.

"Alright, let's get out of here!"

I ran down the stairs and to the exit when suddenly

"Catch!" Ace yelled as he threw the girl to me. I caught her with psychic and a huge pile of debris fell where he was.

"ACE!"

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~Tramp~~~~~~~~~~**

I watched as Jessie ran out of the house, carrying a girl with psychic.

"Ace is still in there!" she cried as she set the girl down.

I nodded and ran to the house.

"Where are you going?" Jessie yelled

"Paying off my debt!"

I entered the house and saw a huge pile of debris blocking a hallway.

"Ace!" I yelled, hoping to get a response…nothing.

"Alright then." I started firing shadow ball after shadow ball at the debris.

"Shit, this isn't doing anything." I thought for a second then fired a hyper beam, blowing away a chunk of debris. I continued firing hyper beam after hyper beam, not taking time to recharge in between - something I normally couldn't do - and finally the debris disappeared, revealing an unconscious Ace.

"Ace!" I ran up and grabbed his shirt with my mouth then started dragging him out.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~Jessie~~~~~~~~~~**

I stared at the house, tears streaming from my eyes. "He's dead, I just know it."

Just as I said this, Tramp came out of the house, dragging Ace along with him.

"Oh my god…" I ran up to tramp and - being too drained to use psychic anymore - helped him drag Ace back to the crowd. We set Ace down in front of a paramedic and turned to see the house collapse.

"Tramp, you're a hero!" I said as I licked his face.

"Naw, Ace is the hero, I just repaid my debt to him."

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~One week later - Ace~~~~~~~~~~**

I walked up to the house and knocked on the door. A woman with short brown hair stepped out.

"Hello."

"Hi." I said in a nervous voice. "Can I talk to your daughter?"

She smiled "You're the one who saved her life, are you not?"

I nodded.

"Alright, just a minute." She walked back into the house, closing the door behind her.

A few minutes later, a girl with short brown/blond-ish hair stepped out.

"Hi." I said, looking extremely nervous.

"So, you're the one who saved me?"

I nodded.

She hugged me. "Thank you so much. I'd be dead if it wasn't for you."

"Well, I did have some help."

"Oh? From who?"

I took two pokeballs from my belt and pressed the buttons, releasing Jessie and Tramp.

"They're so cute!" she said, crouching down and petting them.

Tramp blushed and Jessie purred, saying "Thank you."

The girl smiled. "You're very welcome."

I looked at her curiously. "You can understand her?"

"Yep." She pointed to the poke-translator on her ear.

"Oh."

She stood back up. "So, why'd you come here? I'm sure it wasn't just to say hi."

I kicked the ground nervously. "You…wanna go out some time?"

She smiled. "Sure."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you saved my life, I just can't say no, plus you're pretty cute."

I blushed. "So, when do you wanna go?"

"I'd like to go right now, that is, if you're not too busy."

I smiled. "Ok then, right now it is."

"Ok cool, so where are we going?"

I thought for a second. "I was thinking we could go to the park, if that's ok."

"Yeah, that's fine with me."

She grabbed my hand and we started walking to the park.

"So, what's your name?" I said nervously.

She smiled. "Kat, what's yours?"

"Ace."

She kissed me on my cheek. "Ace…I like that name."

I blushed and everything went white.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~Ace - Present day~~~~~~~~~~**

I woke up and saw Kat leaning over me again, this time looking worried.

"Ace? You ok?"

"Yeah, just had a huge flashback."

She smiled. "So you remember now?"

I stood up and nodded.

"Yay!" She pulled me into a kiss.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~Megan~~~~~~~~~~**

I sighed and Grace sat down beside me.

"Something wrong?" She asked, looking concerned.

"Ace has been gone a long time. I'm getting worried."

She hugged me. "Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine."

Just then I sensed something, something that filled me with rage. "Ooh, I'm gonna kill that bastard!"

Grace looked at me. "Who, Ace? Why?"

I sent her the image of Ace kissing a Espeon pokemorph.

"Oh my."

"I knew something would happen! I should have followed him!"

I stood up and teleported to Ace.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~Ace~~~~~~~~~~**

I sensed Megan's presence and thought "Oh no…" and sure enough, Megan pulled me away from Kat, looking extremely angry.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?"

"Megan, wait I can explain!"

"Explain? How can you explain kissing another girl when you're with me!"

She started crying. "How could you?"

Kat walked foreword. "Don't be mad at him, it's my fault. I didn't realize he was with someone."

"So you pulled him into a kiss without even considering the thought that he might be with someone?"

Kat hung her head. "I'm sorry."

Megan looked just about ready to attack her so I held her back and said. "Megan, wait, here."

I projected the memories of Kat and she stopped crying.

"Oh my, I understand now. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lashed out."

"No, I'm sorry I should have told Kat that I was with you."

She hugged me and Kat walked up.

"Kat…look I-"

She put a finger on my lips. "You don't need to explain, I understand. The experiment screwed with your mind so you couldn't remember anything."

"Yes, but, how did you remember then?"

"Not every test subject lost their memories, mine stayed and I've been searching for you since I got out."

"Well, you found me."

"Yeah, but you've got someone now."

"Don't worry, you'll find someone else, you're too attractive not to.

She blushed. "Thanks."

I smiled. "It's getting late, we should head home. Kat, you wanna come?"

She perked up. "Live with you? But you're already living with Megan aren't you?"

I laughed. "Megan AND her parents."

Megan laughed. "Yeah, my dad's a big softie, he'll let anyone that's friendly live with us.

Kat smiled. "Alright then, let's go!"

I smiled and we all went home.

* * *

**Well, that's chapter two done. Please leave a review, my story always has room for improvement.**

**EonAce**


End file.
